Unfaithful
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: a songfic based on a love triangle between Abby, Nigel and Hoagie. Full summary inside. ONESHOT. rated for sexual refences andor themes


This is a one-shot songfic. I thought I'd have a crack at one, though I'm not one for one-shots for some reason. I enjoy longer stories, but anyway…

After listening to Rhianna's Unfaithful about elventy billion times over, and seeing that there are lots of fans who like 1/5 fics, and just as many who like 2/5. So basically, this is about Abby being with Hoagie, but being Unfaithful to him because she loves Nigel and is happier with him, but wont let go of Hoagie. Then I decided to throw Fanny in to add an extra part in for fun, and because I' a die hard 2/86 fan. So please tell me what you think, and if you really want I can do more song fics.

**Story of my life  
Searching for the right   
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul  
Cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company**  
**He's more than a man  
And this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
The clouds are rollin' in  
Because I'm goin' again  
To him I just can't be true**

Abby was confused. She was happy being with her boyfriend of three years, Hoagie. But for some unknown reason, she had been feeling a lot more towards Nigel. Nigel was a burly seventeen years old, who was Hoagie's best friend, and Abby's personal guidance councilor. But for a few months, Abby had been feeling much more love and compassion towards the British man, and most meetings ended up with clothes scattered throughout his bedroom, and the two intertwining underneath his bed sheets, moaning in ecstasy. She knew her acts were shameful and completely wrong, but she couldn't help herself. Her best friends Fanny and Kuki tried multiple times to convince her to just leave Hoagie, but Abby just couldn't bring herself to do it.

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer **

Hoagie had instantly picked up on his girlfriend's behaviour from the start. He wasn't stupid, and when a girl acted totally out of her personality, she had done something shameful. She would tell him it was nothing, and everything would be back to normal. But every day was the same routine. Abby tried to leave before he woke up in the mornings, but sometimes he would wake and ask where she was headed. She'd make up a story and leave before he could press the issue any further. He knew she didn't really love him, but it hurt that she wouldn't tell him the truth. There, while Abby was doing whatever she pleased, behind his back, he would pick up the phone and call his best female friend, Fanny. There they would talk for a while, before she would come over to keep him company. And when Abby returned home, she would see the two talking over coffee, nothing more. It made her feel dirty and cruel, but she felt like there was nothing she could do.**_  
_**

**I feel it in the air  
As I'm doin my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss upon my cheek  
As he reluctantly  
Accepts if I'm gonna be out late  
I say I won't be long  
Just hangin' with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know  
Where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well**

Once again, Abby was already awake and brushing her long ebony hair. She looked at herself in hatred in the mirror as she did her hair, as today was going to be like the last time, and the time before that. She heard her boyfriend awaking from his slumber, and rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Where you off to at a time like this?" He asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm just hanging out with Kuki, like always." She put on a fake smile, but wished she didn't have to lie to him about it.

"Well, have fun then." He replied, hiding his hurt and pain under a shy smile. Abby pinned up the last stand of her hair, and got up to kiss him lightly on the cheek. She grabbed her bag, and headed out the bedroom door without another word. Hoagie flicked off the covers, and slowly made his way to his pants from the night before, and excavated his mobile. Instantly he began to dial the number he had grown quite fond of; Fanny's.

**_Cause I know that he knows im unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I'm happy with some other guy  
I can see him dyin'  
I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why   
Everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer_**

Abby walked down the street, knowing she had once again torn a small part of Hoagie's heart off as she left the house. She smiled at the people she walked past, being thankful none of them knew what she was about to do that morning. She looked up to see Fanny in the distance, her hand up near her ear and covered by her red frizzy locks. Abby walked past her without a word, but slowed down as she heard Fanny's phone conversation ending.

"Look, I'll be there soon." She said, and closed the top. She then hastily grabbed Abby's arm and turned her around.

"You're going to him again, aren't you?" She asked.

"I can't help it. I love Hoagie to pieces, but…" Abby looked into the inviting green eyes. "I love Nigel so much more. I don't want to hurt Hoagie by letting him go."

"You're hurting him by doing this." Fanny said, grabbing her friend's shoulders and staring into the amber eyes. "Don't go home today Abby."

"I have to, or Hoagie will get worried." She turned and walked away, but stopped to hear Fanny's last words. "Let him go Abby."

Abby looked up from the pavement for a fleeting moment, then continued as if she hadn't heard anything. But she had taken every word of it, and had to make a painful decision. One that would mean he would lose either one of her lovers.

Fanny shook her head, and departed in the opposite direction. Coming to a house of white with a red roof, she walked up the inviting walkway and rang the doorbell. The door opened, and the face of Hoagie appeared to greet her kindly. She hugged him briefly, and followed him inside for their daily talk.

**Our love... his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this... anymore**

Oooohhh... anymore 

Abby rung the doorbell once, and was heavenly greeted by the face of Nigel. His brown eyes were warm and inviting, and his smile made her melt inside. She smiled back, and he let her in without a second thought.

"Glad you could make it." His voice swooned her so badly she just wanted to die. He grabbed her hand and carefully led her upstairs, her heart beating a thousand times faster than normal. He opened his door, and let her get comfortable on his bed. She sat on the end, and grabbed his shirt to pull him into a mind-blowing kiss. Like a predator, she began to rip his shirt off, and pulled him by his chin up the bed. She helped him pry her top off, and he began planting kisses down her body. She sighed in excitement, and pulled her skirt off to expose even more of her curvaceous body. Nigel was growing more excited, and unbuckled his pants before tearing them off completely. He pressed his body down upon her as he caught her lips in a hungry kiss. She pulled his boxers off, and ripped her undergarments off before continuing their activity. Nigel lowered himself into her, and she threw her head back in ecstasy. Deep down in her mind, she could hear someone telling her to just let Hoagie go, she was so much happier with Nigel…

Back at the other house, Hoagie and Fanny were sitting at the table, talking over coffee as they usually did. Hoagie knew he would always love Abby, but he had to admit that when he was with his Scottish friend, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He felt complete when she stayed with him, and her touch sent chills down his spine. He started to notice the amount of freckles she had on her face, the way her eyes glinted with glee as he told her a lame joke, and he loved the way her hair covered her right eye slightly. She placed her hand over his, and he knew she was really the one for him. He never noticed before, but she had always been the one for him. When he needed her for support, she was there. She always answered her phone when he rang, and she always offered to help him out. Before he could stop himself, he leant in and kissed her softly on the lips. She was taken aback by the sudden act, but joined in instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her body close to his, so she was sitting in his lap. They broke apart, and Hoagie carried her up to his room. He knew she wanted the same as he, so there was no objection as he placed her back on the ground and pressed her up against the wall. Their kisses were ferocious and hungry, and Hoagie took the opportunity to run his hand up her jumper. She unbuttoned and removed his jacket, and ran her hands around his body. They broke apart only to remove her jumper, then continued to eat at each other. He picked her up once more, and lay her down on the bed. The way her hair was splayed on the pillow aroused him more, as he unzipped her pants. She helped him remove her bottom garments, and began on his. She moaned as he began slowly in her, and gently kissed down her neck.

**I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And everytime I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside  
And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be... a murderer**

Abby sat up sometime later, noticing Nigel was awake and watching her with interest. She got up, and began putting her clothes back on. She noticed he seemed a little irritated by her moves, but she continued.

"You're going back to him?" He asked with a hint of jealousy. And for once in her life, she shook her head.

"No, there's something I have to do." She replied, tying her hair up into a ponytail. "But I promise I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I hold you to that." He smiled at her, and she nodded slightly before leaving the room. She walked down the street once more, but this time everything was going to change. She had evaluated everything, and finally admitted that her friends' were right this time. She had to let Hoagie go. It was a selfish and cruel thing to do, but she had written a letter to Hoagie the day she had gone behind his back with Nigel. She knew it would come in handy, and she knew now was the best time to do it. She realized Fanny would be there for him right at this moment, so she didn't want to fight in front of her. And the things she longed to tell Hoagie could never be expressed in person. She pulled it from her bag as she slowly approached the house. She opened the door, and noticed two abandoned mugs on the table. She was about to look around for him, but the pleasurable moans from the bedroom told her everything. She merely left the note on the table and left the house the second time that day. She looked once more, before wiping a single tear from her eye.

"Goodbye Hoagie." She whispered, before going back to the man she truly loved.

Hoagie had thought he had heard someone come in the house, so he decided to check. He peeked over Fanny's shoulder to confirm she was asleep, then quietly made his way to the kitchen, where a single envelope was sitting on the table. He instantly knew what it was, but read it anyway. He looked out the window, before placing the letter back down.

"Goodbye Abby." He said quietly before making his way back to his bedroom. He gently hopped back into bed, and wrapped his arms around Fanny.

He knew Abby had cheated on him and it hurt him so, but now that he thought about it as he watched his new lover sleeping peacefully and pulling his arms around her body tighter, he realized that even though it was horrible, it was the best thing that had happened to him. He buried his face into her neck, and closed his eyes with a smile.

**Oooohhh**

...a murderer  
No no no  
Yeah yeah

_**  
**_


End file.
